Une envie de tuer, un besoin
by Miiss NiiNA
Summary: Une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête : " Le tuer, il faut le tuer. "
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Fafnir : Tu as compris ta mission ?

Moi : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras pas déçu.

Fafnir : N'oublie pas de continuer à t'entraîner, son ignorance sera ta force.

Il me fit ensuite apparaître dans l'enceinte du château. Seule une phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête : **« Le tuer, il faut le tuer. »**

Dumbledore : Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard, j'espère qu'elle s'intégrera comme il faut. Maintenant, laissons le Choixpeau décider.

Une vieille dame toute ridée vint poser un ignoble chapeau sur ma tête.

Choixpeau : Mon Dieu que tes pensées sont mauvaises. Hum, Fafnir… Il t'a tout appris, je me trompe ? Tu ne veux pas le décevoir ? Pour ça, faut à tout prix que tu le tues. Sans regrets, sans remords, tu pourras t'endormir sans y penser…

Moi : Ferme-la et dis moi dans quelle maison je vais.

Choixpeau : Tu n'es digne d'aucune maison, tu es vraiment trop mauvaise.

Moi : Ferme-la maudit chapeau.

Choixpeau : Va à Serpentard. Personne n'est à ta hauteur ici, je dois te l'avouer. Autant Harry Potter est le bien, autant tu es le mal… SERPENTARD !

Je retirai donc ce chapeau et le lança par terre. D'un regard noir, je fusilla Potter du regard tout en m'installant à la table des Serpentard.

Homme blond : Salut, je suis Drago. Lui, c'est Zabini. Et les trois autres aux fonds sont Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy.

Je les fusilla du regard, eux aussi. Zabini recula. Drago tenta de ne pas bouger, je fus amusée par sa tentative de courage.

Moi : Hermione, Hermione Granger.

Zabini : Enchanté, Hermione jolie.

Il m'effleura la main, avant qu'il ne la prenne dans la sienne, je l'envoyai valser de l'autre côté de la salle d'un simple regard. Tout le monde se leva pour mieux voir. Je me leva et alla à la rencontre de ce Zabini et le prit par le cou.

Moi : N'essaie plus jamais de me toucher, plus jamais. Tu risquerais de le regretter. Compris ?

Il hocha la tête, ne pouvant pas parler. Tu vois Potter, c'est ce qui t'arrivera mais en pire. Une phrase que Fafnir avait coutume de me dire me revint à l'esprit et me fit perdre mon sourire. Je lâchai Zabini et sortit de la Grande Salle.

**« Ne vends jamais la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, Hermione. »**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Moi : Bon, trouvons cette fameuse Salle sur Demande.

Bon sang Hermione, concentre-toi. Qu'avais-dit Fafnir ? Septième étage, mur avec tapisserie. Passer trois fois devant, penser à ce que tu veux.

Ce que je veux ?

Finir ça au plus vite. Etre libre après ça. Avoir une vie comme les autres. Ne pas avoir à être dépendante de quelqu'un. Ne plus à avoir à m'entraîner comme une forcenée.

Voilà ce que je voulais. Mais je n'aurais jamais rien de tout ça. J'étais condamnée à être pour le restant de mes jours la machine à tuer des Gardiens du milieu.

Fafnir avait été, lui aussi, une machine à tuer. Mais quand il m'avait trouvé au milieu d'un feu entourée d'une aura magique forte et éblouissante, il était devenu mon mentor et j'avais pris sa place. A seulement six mois. Mon entraînement avait commencé à mes cinq ans. Et il ne s'était plus arrêté. Il continuait encore et toujours, plus éprouvant au fil du temps et des leçons.

Fantôme : Tiens, tiens, tiens… Je vais pouvoir m'amuser.

Moi : Tu vas voir qui vas s'amuser… Sectusempra.

Ça ne toucha pas le fantôme mais ça fissura le mur sur plusieurs mètres.

Le fantôme se volatilisa rapidement en hurlant. Maudit fantôme ! Je me dépêchai d'aller dans le parc et m'installa sur un banc faisant mine de lire. Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard à peu près qu'un professeur vient vers moi.

Il avait des cheveux noirs et gras, des yeux noirs comme des scarabées, le teint cireux et un long nez crochu.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Professeur : Bonjour, mademoiselle Granger. Je suis le professeur Rogue. Je peux vous parler quelques minutes ?

Moi : Bien sûr.

Rogue : Vous savez que vous vous faites beaucoup remarquer pour un premier jour ?

Moi : Si vous parlez de tout à l'heure, ce n'était qu'un accident. Un petit malentendu entre Zabini et moi.

Rogue : Je ne parlais pas de Zabini.

Moi : Quoi d'autre, professeur ?

Rogue : Peeves, un des fantômes, vous a surpris au septième étage et il prétend que vous l'avez attaqué.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Moi : Quoi ? Mais je n'ai même pas ma baguette sur moi. Je n'ai vu aucun fantôme. Et je ne suis même pas encore montée. Une fois que j'ai quitté la salle, je suis venue directement ici.

Rogue : De toute manière, nous saurons si vous dites la vérité. Nous allons avoir besoin de votre baguette. Venez dans mon bureau, demain à quatorze heures.

Il se leva ensuite et partit.

Félicitations Hermione, premier jour = premiers ennuis. Mieux que toi, je crois que ça n'existe pas. Mieux fallait se calmer et rejoindre les autres.

En rentrant, je vis une tête blonde descendre vers les cachots. Je le suivis. Il me mena à la salle commune des Serpentards.

Drago : Tu t'es calmée, petite fille ?

Pansy : Pourquoi t'as fait ça, salle folle ? Tu aurais dû faire ça à Potter.

Drago : Au pire, battez-vous !

Moi : Tu vas te calmer, ma mignonne. Ça aurait bien pu tomber sur toi.

Pansy : Gratte-toi si tu crois que je me serais laissé faire.

Moi : T'aurais fait quoi, au juste ? Explique-moi !

Je me plaçai devant elle, menaçante, poings et mâchoire serrés. Elle tourna le regard, me poussa légèrement et monta dans le dortoir.

Drago : Calme-toi, on est tes alliés. Tes ennemis, c'est tout les autres.

Moi : Tu apprendras, Drago, que je n'ai pas d'alliés.

Je montai ensuite me coucher. Le lendemain s'avérait rude. Cette nuit là, Fafnir apparut dans mes rêves.

Fafnir : Tu as encore oublié, Hermione. Ça fait deux fois ce mois-ci. A la troisième, je serais obligé de prévenir les Gardiens. Et si les Gardiens l'apprennent, ils te renverront un mois chez Malfoy et Lestrange. J'espère que tu te souviens encore des derniers trois mois là-bas !

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Et merde ! Encore une boulette. Je mis un jogging et partit courir dans le parc de Poudlard.

Repenser à ses trois mois était plus que douloureux pour moi. Ça avait été une vraie horreur. Je m'étais sentie faible, impuissante. Choses que je détestais.

A partir de maintenant, j'allais devoir fermer mon esprit toutes les nuits, sans exception. Fafnir m'avait fourni la preuve qu'il continuait à surveiller tout les soirs si je continuais à pratiquer l'Occlumancie.

A partir de maintenant, mes pensées ne seraient plus un livre qu'on ouvre et qu'on peut feuilleter à loisir. Ce sera beaucoup plus complexe, croyez-moi.


End file.
